puella_magi_madoka_magicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 2: Das wäre schön
„Ich kann euch einen Wunsch erfüllen.“ - Kyubey „Hey? Ist das wahr?“ - Sayaka Miki „Mein Wunsch ist...“ - Madoka Kaname „Was immer du dir wünschst. Selbst wenn es ein Wunder ist, kann ich es wahr werden lassen!“ - Kyubey „Das wäre schön.“ - Madoka Kaname Zusammenfassung Nachdem Mami und Kyubey Madoka und Sayaka zu ihr nach Hause gebracht haben, gibt sie den Mädchen die nötigen Erklärungen. Sie erklärt ihnen, wie ein Soul Gem einem Magical Girl die Kraft verleiht, und wie es nach dem Paktbeschluss mit Kyubey entsteht. Dieser erzählt ihnen, dass er die Kraft hat, jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Im Gegenzug müssen diejenigen, die den Pakt geschlossen haben, zu Magical Girls werden und Hexen bekämpfen. Diese sind gefährliche Kreaturen, welche aus Flüchen geboren werden und regelmäßig Menschen umbringen. Mami berechnet auch, dass es eine harte Entscheidung ist. Auf diese Weise bietet sie Madoka und Sayaka an, mit ihr auf eine Hexenjagd zu gehen, um ihnen bei ihrer Entscheidung zu helfen, einen Wunsch zu fällen, für den sie ihr Leben riskieren würden. Sie reden auch über Homuras ersichtliche Attacke. Kyubey erzählt den Mädchen, er sei ihr Ziel gewesen, und nicht etwa Madoka. Homura wollte ihm von Anfang an aus dem Weg gehen. Ihre Gründe sind unbekannt, aber die Mädchen vermuten, dass sie damit einen Wettkampf zwischen den anderen Magical Girls vermeiden wollte. Am nächsten Tag begleitet Kyubey - welcher von normalen Menschen nicht gesehen werden kann - Madoka und Sayaka zur Schule. Dort finden die Mädchen heraus, dass sie dazu in der Lage sind, telepathisch miteinander zu kommunizieren. Während sie auf dem Dach der Schule über ihre Zukunft sprechen, nähert sich Homura wieder einmal Madoka. Sie gesteht, es war ihr Ziel, Kyubey davon abzuhalten, mit Madoka den Pakt als Magical Girl zu schließen. Da Homura versagt hat, warnt sie sie noch einmal. Während sie weggeht, fragt Madoka sie, was ihr Wunsch war. Allerdings ist Homura wegen dieser Frage sichtlich gestört und antwortet nicht darauf. Nach der Schule treffen Madoka und Sayaka Mami. Sayaka bringt einen Baseballschläger mit, während Madoka ihnen Designs der Magical Girls zeigt (sich selbst eingeschlossen), die sie im Unterricht gemalt hat. Das führt zu Gelächter unter ihren Freundinnen, weswegen Madoka sich schämt. Mithilfe ihres Soul Gems ermittelt Mami die Aura der Hexe, die Sayaka und Madoka ebenfalls am vorigen Tag gesehen haben. Mami erklärt ihnen die Gefahr einer Hexe für die Menschen. Die drei kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um eine Frau vor dem Selbstmord zu bewahren. Mami zeigt auf ein merkwürdiges Zeichen an ihrem Hals - den „Kuss der Hexe“. Dieser beweist eindeutig, dass die Frau von einer Hexe kontrolliert wurde. Als die drei Mädchen das Gebäude betreten, reagiert die Hexenbarriere auf Mamis Soul Gem und öffnet ein Portal, durch das sie durchgehen können. Nachdem sie sich durch zahlreiche Familiären gekämpft haben, erreichen sie die Höhle der Hexe Gertrud. Mami greift die Hexe alleine an, indem sie mehrere Gewehre herbeiruft und diese auf die Hexe abfeuert. Allerdings schaffen es die Familiären, Mami zu fesseln und sie gegen eine Wand knallen zu lassen. Zu Madokas und Sayakas Entsetzen ist sie bewusstlos, aber dann öffnet sie ruhig ihre Augen und beruhigt ihre Freundinnen. Ihre vorherigen Schüsse haben Seile herbeigerufen, welche die Hexe mitsamt ihren Familiären außer Gefecht setzen. Mami ergreift sich die Initiative, ruft ein riesiges Gewehr bei, feuert ihre Hauptattacke „Tiro Finale“ ab und siegt damit. Nachdem sich die Barrieren auflösen, hebt sie einen seltsamen Gegenstand vom Boden auf. es ist ein Grief Seed, das „Ei einer Hexe“. Mami erklärt ihren Freundinnen, dass es die Belohnung ist, über die sie am vorherigen Tag gesprochen haben. Wenn man Magie im Kampf verwendet, wird die Kraft des Soul Gems aufgebraucht, und er wird dunkler. Man braucht den Grief Seed, um die Dunkelheit hinein zu saugen. Dadurch wird der Gem wieder heller und stellt die verlorene Kraft wieder her. Nachdem Mami ihn benutzt hat, wirft sie ihn in einen dunklen Flur hinein, wo sich Homura zu diesem Zeitpunkt versteckt. Diese hat alles mit angesehen. Sie weigert sich ihn zu teilen und wirft ihn zu Mami zurück. Am Ende der Folge wacht Mami auf und beruhigt die Frau, die sie vom Suizid abgehalten hat. Madoka und Sayaka sind ganz angetan davon. Später malt Madoka in ihrem Zimmer die Zeichnungen aus. Dabei denkt sie daran, wie wundervoll es wäre, wie Mami anderen Leuten zu helfen. Beobachtungen Referenzen auf Faust In der Eingangshalle des verlassenen Gebäudes steht ein Text an einer Wand. Dieser besteht aus Zitaten von Goethes Faust. Hier ist eine Übersetzung dieser Passage. „Weh! Weh! Du hast sie zerstört, Die schöne Welt, Mit mächtiger Faust; Sie stürzt, sie zerfällt! Ein Halbgott hat sie zerschlagen! Wir tragen Die Trümmern ins Nichts hinüber, Und klagen Über die verlorne Schöne. Mächtiger Der Erdensöhne, Prächtiger Baue sie wieder, In deinem Busen baue sie auf! Neuen Lebenslauf Beginne, Mit hellem Sinne, Und neue Lieder Tönen darauf!“ In der Hexenbarriere taucht außerhalb eines Ringes ein deutscher Text auf, welcher aus Zitaten von Faust zusammengefasst werden kann. Eine Passage davon ist lesbar und bezieht sich auf Verfluchtes. Hier ist eine Übersetzung dieser Passage. „Verflucht voraus die hohe Meinung, Womit der Geist sich selbst umfängt! Verflucht das Blenden der Erscheinung, Die sich an unsre Sinne drängt! Verflucht was uns in Träumen heuchelt, Des Ruhms, der Namensdauer Trug! Verflucht was als Besitz uns schmeichelt, Als Weib und Kind, als Knecht und Pflug!“ Ending In der eigentlichen Fernsehausstrahlung hatte weder diese noch die erste und die vorletzte ein Ending. In der BD-Version wurde das Lied „See You Tomorrow“ als eine Art Ending hinzugefügt. Trivia *In Japan wurde die erste Folge am Freitag, den 14. Januar 2011 um 1.30 Uhr morgens ausgestrahlt (nach deutscher Zeitrechnung am Donnerstag, den 13. Januar 2011 um 17.30 Uhr). **In Deutschland wurde die erste Folge am Mittwoch, den 6. März 2013 um 18.30 Uhr abends ausgestrahlt (nach japanischer Zeitrechnung um 2.30 Uhr morgens). *Madoka's sketches of her magical outfit were drawn by Aoi Yuuki, her voice actress. She is properly credited in the ending. According to the Blu-Ray Episode 2 voice commentary, Ume Aoki gave a draft to Aoi Yuuki who was asked to draw some sketches on Madoka. She came up with the outfit designs for the notebook shown in this episode. Originally it was planned for Madoka's drawing skills to be horrible, but it didn't turn out that way.